La Mecánica del Corazón
by DANY DE EVANS
Summary: Existen 3 reglas ascensionales para Kid: 1- no toques las agujas del reloj 2-controla tu cólera 3-Jamas de los Jamases te enamores -lo siento Marie, creo que fallé, me he enamorado. esta historia no es mía, pero la quería compartir con ustedes
1. Chapter 1

Si estas buscando una historia que tenga un final feliz, sea tierno y lindo, pues lo sieto, ese fic debe de estar un par de lugares más debajo de este fic, esta historia no me pertenece, tampoco me pertenece soul Eater, pero es un modo que he encontrado de poder dejarles algo dentro de ustedes, es una pequeña moraleja, al final de lo capítulos, se las diré por si ustedes no la entendieron, bueno, iniciemos por el principio:

Nieva sobre Edimburgo, una pequeña ciudad a las afueras de Death City, el 16 de abril de 1874. Un frío gélido azota la ciudad. Los viejos especulan que podría tratarse del día más frio de la historia. Diríase que el sol ha desaparecido para siempre. El viento es cortante; los copos de nieve son más ligeros que el aire ¡BLANCO! ¡BLANCO! ¡BLANCO! Explosión sorda. No se ve más que eso. Las casas parecen locomotoras de vapor, sus chimeneas desprenden un humo grisáceo que hace crepitar el cielo de acero.

Las pequeñas callejuelas de Edimburgo se metamorfosean. Las fuentes se transforman en jarrones helados que sujetan ramilletes de hielo. El viejo rio se ha disfrazado de lago de azúcar glaseado y se extiende hasta el mar. Las olas resuenan como cristales rotos. La escarcha cae cubriendo de lentejuelas a los gatos. Los árboles parecen grandes hadas que visten camisón blanco, estiran sus ramas, bostezan a la luna y observan como derrapan los coches de caballos sobre los adoquines. El frio es tan intenso que los pájaros se congelan en pleno vuelo antes de caer estrellados contra el suelo. El sonido que emiten al fallecer es dulce, a pesar de ser el sonido de la muerte.

Es el día más frío de la historia. Y hoy es el día de mi nacimiento

Little Kid

Esta historia tiene lugar en una vieja casa asentada sobre la cima de la montaña más alta de Edimburgo – Arthur´s Seat- colina de origen volcánico engastada en cuarzo azul. El techo de la casa, muy afilado, se eleva hasta el cielo. La chimenea, en forma de cuchillo de carnicero, apunta hacia las estrellas y la luna. Es un lugar inhóspito, apenas habitado por árboles.

El interior de la casa es todo de madera; parece un refugio esculpido dentro de un enorme abeto. Al entrar, uno tiene la sensación de hallarse en una cabaña: hay una gran variedad de vigas rugosas a la vista, pequeñas ventanas recicladas del cementerio de trenes, una mesa baja armada con un solo tocón. También hay un sinfín de almohadas de lana rellenas de hojas que tejen una atmosfera de nido. Este es el ambiente acogedor de la vieja casa donde se asisten un gran número de nacimientos clandestinos, entre ellos, el mío.

Aquí vive la extraña doctora Marie, comadrona a la que los habitantes de la ciudad tildan de loca, una mujer de avanzada edad que sin embargo todavía conserva su belleza. El fulgor de sus ojos permanece intacto, pero tiene un gesto contraído en la sonrisa.

La doctora Marie trae al mundo a los hijos de las prostitutas, de las mujeres desamparadas, demasiado jóvenes o demasiado descarriladas para dar a luz en el circuito clásico. Además de los partos, a la doctora Marie le encanta remendar a la gente; es la gran especialista en prótesis mecánicas, ojos de vidrio, piernas de madera. Uno encuentra de todo en su taller.

Estamos a finales del siglo XIX, por lo que no es difícil convertirse en sospechosa de brujería. En la ciudad se rumorea que la doctora Marie mata a los recién nacidos y los transforma en seres a los que esclaviza. También se comenta que se acuesta con extrañas aves para engendrar monstruos.

En este lugar mi joven madre está dando a luz, y mientras se esfuerza en parir, observa a través del cristal como los pájaros y los copos de nieve se estrellan contra la ventana silenciosamente. Mi madre es una niña que juega a tener un bebé. Sus pensamientos derivan hacia la melancolía; sabe que podrá quedarse conmigo. Apenas se atreve a bajar la vista hacia su vientre, que ya está a punto de dar a luz. Cuando mi nacimiento es inminente, sus ojos se cierran sin crisparse. Su piel se confunde con las sabanas y su cuerpo se derrite en la cama.

Mi madre ha estado llorando desde que subió por la colina hasta llegar a esta casa. Sus lágrimas heladas se deslizaban hasta tocar el suelo. A medida que avanzaba, se iba formando bajo sus pies una alfombra de lágrimas heladas, lo cual provocaba que resbalara una y otra vez. La cadencia de sus pasos iba en aumento hasta alcanzar un ritmo demasiado rápido, sus talones se enredaban, sus tobillos vacilaban hasta que finalmente cayó. En su interior, yo emito un ruido como hucha rota.

La doctora Marie ha sido la primera persona a la que he visto al salir del vientre de mi madre. Sus dedos han atrapado mi cráneo redondo en forma de aceituna, de balón de rugby en miniatura, y luego me he encogido tranquilo.

Mi joven madre prefiere apartar la mirada de mí. Sus parpados se cierran, no quieren obedecer "" ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Contempla la llegada de este pequeño copo de nieve que has creado!"", quiero gritar.

Marie dice que parezco un pájaro blanco de patas grandes. Mi madre responde que prefiere no saber cómo es su bebé, que es precisamente por eso que aparta la mirada.

-¡no quiero ver nada! ¡no quiero saber nada!

De repente, algo parece preocupar a la doctora Marie, mientras palpa mi minúsculo torso, su gesto se tuerce y la sonrisa abandona su rostro.

-Tiene el corazón muy duro, creo que está congelado

-Yo también tengo el corazón helado-dice mi madre

-¡Pero su corazón está congelado de verdad!

Entonces me sacude fuertemente y se produce el mismo ruido que uno hace cuando revuelve una caja de herramientas.

La doctora Marie se afana ante su mesa de trabajo. Mi madre espera, entada en la cama. Esta temblando y no es por culpa del frio. Parece una muñeca de porcelana que ha huido de la juguetería.

"ya me habían advertido que no subiera a esta casa, a la colina Arthur´s Seat. Me habían dicho bien clarito que esta vieja está loca", piensa mi madre. La pobre muchacha tiene aspecto de muerta de frio. Si la doctora logra reparar mi corazón, me parece que el de mi madre le va a dar aún más trabajo… Yo por mi parte, espero desnudo, estirado en el banco que linda con la mesa de trabajo, con el torso oprimido por un gran tornillo. Y me temo lo peor.

La doctora Marie revuelve la estantería donde están los relojes mecánicos; hay una gran variedad de modelos. Unos angulosos y de aspecto severo, otros rechonchos y simpáticos, otros de madera, metálicos, pretenciosos….. Hay de todo tipo. La doctora apoya su oído en mi pecho, escucha mi corazón defectuoso y mientras, con el otro oído, escucha el tic-tac de los relojes que ha seleccionado. Sus ojos se entornan, no parece satisfecha. La doctora actúa con cuidado, como una de esas viejas lentas que se toman un cuarto de hora para elegir un tomate del mercado. De repente, su mirada se ilumina."! Este!", exclama acariciando con la punta de los dedos los engranajes de un viejo reloj de cuco.

El reloj que ha elegido mide alrededor de cuatro centímetros por ocho; es un reloj de madera, excepto el mecanismo, la esfera y las agujas. El acabado es rustico, "solido", dice la doctora. El cuco, diminuto como la falange de mi dedo meñique, es de color rojo y de ojos negros. Su pico, siempre abierto le da la apariencia de un ave disecada.

-¡Este reloj te ayudará a tener un buen corazón! Y además combinará muy bien con tu cabeza de pajarillo-dice Marie dirigiéndose a mí.

No me gusta demasiado todo este asunto de los pájaros. Pero soy consciente de que la doctora intenta salvarme la vida, así que no voy a ponerme exquisito.

La doctora Marie se pone un delantal blanco; esta vez no hay duda de que va a empezar a cocinar. Me siento como un pollito asado al que hubieran olvidado matar. Registra un recipiente lleno de herramientas, elige unas gafas de soldador y se cubre la cara con un pañuelo. Ya no la veo sonreír. Se inclina sobre mí y me hace respirar éter. Mis parpados se cierran, ligeros como persianas que caen en un atardecer de verano. Ya no tengo ganas de gritar. La miro mientras el sueño me vence lentamente. Marie es una mujer de formas redondeadas; sus ojos, los pómulos arrugados como manzanas, el pecho, en el que uno se perdería en un largo abrazo. Es tan cálido su aspecto y tan acogedor que podría fingir que tengo hambre con tal de poder mordisquearle los pechos.

Marie corta la piel de mi torso con una grandes tijeras dentadas. El contacto son sus sierras minúsculas me hace un poco de cosquillas. Desliza el pequeño reloj bajo mi piel y se dispone a conectar sus engranajes con las arterias del corazón. Es una operación delicada, no hay que estropear nada. La doctora utiliza su firme hilo de acero, muy fino, para coserme una docena de nudos minúsculos. El corazón late de vez en cuando, pero la cantidad de sangre que llega a las arterias es poca. "Que blanco es", dice ella.

Es la hora de la verdad. La doctora Marie ajusta el reloj a las doce en punto….. Pero no sucede nada. E mecanismo no parece lo bastante potente para iniciar las pulsaciones cardiacas. Mi corazón lleva demasiado rato sin latir. La cabeza me da vueltas; me siento como en un sueño extenuante. La doctora toca ligeramente los engranajes para provocar una reacción y que así, de una vez por todas, comienza el movimiento "Tic-tac" hace el reloj. "Bo-bum", responde el corazón y las arterias se colorean de rojo. Poco a poco, el tic-tac se acelera, el bo-bum también. Tic-tac Bo-bum Tic-tac Bo-bum. Mi corazón late a una velocidad casi normal. La doctora Marie aparta suavemente los dedos de los engranajes. El reloj se ralentiza. Y ella agita de nuevo la máquina para reactivar el mecanismo; pero en cuanto aparta los dedos, el ritmo se debilita. Diríase que Marie acaricia una bomba preguntándose cuando explotará

Tic-tac Bo-bum Tic-tac Bo-bum

Las primeras señales luminosas del amanecer rebotan contra la nieve y vienen a hilvanarse entre las cortinas. La doctora Marie está agotada. Yo me he dormido; aunque tal vez esté muerto ya que mi corazón ha estado parado durante mucho tiempo.

De repente, el canto del cuco en mi pecho resuena tan fuerte que me hace toser. Con los ojos muy abiertos descubro a Marie con los brazos en alto, como si acabara de marcar un penalti en la final de la copa de fútbol mundial.

Enseguida se dispone a recoserme el pecho con aires de gran modista; se disimula muy bien que soy un tullido, más bien parece que mi piel envejeció, se arrugó a lo Charles Bronson. La esfera del reloj, de mi nuevo corazón, queda protegida por una tirita enorme.

Y para seguir con vida, cada mañana tendré que darle cuerda a mi corazón. A falta de lo cual, podría dormirme para siempre.

Mi madre dice que parezco un gran copo de nieve con agujas que lo atraviesan, a lo que Marie responde que es un buen método para encontrarme en caso de extravío en una tormenta de nieve.

Ya es mediodía. La doctora acompaña amablemente a mi madre hasta la puerta. Mi joven madre avanza muy despacio, le tiembla la comisura de los labios. Se aleja con su paso de vieja dama melancólica y cuerpo de adolescente.

Al mezclarse con la bruma, mi madre se convierte en un fantasma de porcelana. Desde aquel día extraño y maravilloso, no la he vuelto ver.

Antes de que se me olvide. Mi nombre es Kid, para mi familia postiza Little Kid.


	2. Chapter 2

OLA KE ACE

VIENDO KE ACTUALIZÉ O KE ACE …..ok no

RESPUESTAS DE REVIWES

JUMBIIE HANA: JAJAJAJAJA ¿DE QUE TE SIRVE LEERLO SI YA SABES COMO ACABA?, COMO SEA, TIENE QUE CONOCER LA HISTORIA COMPLETA XDDD

ELIIE 77: GRACIAS, UNA SEGUIDORA MÁS ¡FUCK YEAH! SI, TE GUSTARÁ.

YUKI-CHAN 22: PARECE QUE TODAS LAS LECTORAS LEEN ESTE FIC SOLO POR QUE NUNCA PUDIERON COMPRARLO ¬_¬, QUE LE HAREMOS, SOY POBRE :OKEY: XDD BUENO, ESPERO TE GUSTE

DI di 0-18: LA HISTORIA ES MUY BELLA, Y SI, YO TAMPOCO ACOSTUMBRO EL KXC, PERO ES UNA DE MIS PAREJAS FAVORITAS, ASÍ QUE TENIA QUE ESCRIBIR ALGO, AUNQUE NO ME PERTENECIERA.

SIN MÁS PREAMBULOS…

COMENZEMOS:

La doctora Marie recibe visitas a diario. Tiene muchos pacientes sin recursos económicos que cuando sufren dolencias, fracturas o malestares varios, llaman a su puerta. La doctora Marie es generosa y le gusta ayudar a la gente curando sus corazones; ya sea ajustando un mecanismo, o de sanarlo con charla y cariño. Lo que más satisface a la doctora es arreglar corazones dañados.

Desde el día de mi nacimiento me siento normal con mi reloj en el corazón, sobre todo después de escuchar como un paciente se quejaba de la herrumbre de su columna vertebral.

-¡Es metálica, es lógico que emita sonidos así!-argumenta la doctora

-¡Si, pero rechina cuando levanto un brazo!

-Ya le he prescrito un paraguas. Es difícil de encontrar en las farmacias, ya lo sé. Por esta vez, le prestaré el mío, pero procure conseguir uno antes de nuestra próxima visita.

En casa de la doctora también estoy acostumbrado a ver un desfile de jóvenes parejas bien vestidas que remontan la colina para adoptar a los hijos que no han logrado tener. El asunto se desarrolla como quien visita un piso que piensa comprar. Marie presenta a los niños, haciendo publicidad de sus méritos: un niño que no llora jamás, que come equilibradamente, que es muy limpio…..

Espero mi turno, sentado en un sofá. Soy el modelo más pequeño, un niño portátil que incluso podrían meter en una caja de zapatos. Cuando los futuros padres adoptivos se fijan en mí, la escena que viene a continuación es siempre la misma: sonrisas más o menos forzadas, miradas compasivas y después uno de los futuros padres pregunta: "¿de dónde viene ese tic-tac que se oye?".

Entonces la doctora me sienta sobre sus rodillas, me desabrocha el vestido y descubre mi vendaje. Algunos gritan, otros se reprimen pero hacen una ligera mueca y dicen:

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué es esa cosa?

-Esta "cosa", como ustedes lo llaman, es un reloj que le permite al corazón de este niño latir con normalidad, le da vida-responde ella con sequedad

Las parejitas no pueden ocultar el disgusto y se dirigen a la habitación de al lado para murmurar, pero el veredicto no cambia jamás:

-No, Gracias. ¿Podemos ver otros niños?

Si, síganme, tengo dos chiquillas que nacieron la semana de navidad-propone ella casi con regocijo.

Al principio no me daba cuenta de lo que ocurría- era demasiado pequeño-pero a medida que fui creciendo empezó a resultarme denigrante mi condición de ser el único niño que nadie quería adoptar, convirtiéndome en el perro más viejo de la perrera. Me pregunto por qué un simple reloj puede repeler de ese modo a la gente ¡Al fin y al cabo, no es más que madera!

Hoy, tras haber sido rechazado en adopción por enésima vez, Stain se acercó a mí. Stain es un paciente habitual de la doctora, un viejo doctor que se ha convertido en un pobre mendigo borracho. Lo tiene todo arrugado, desde la gabardina hasta los párpados. Es bastante grande. Y lo sería aún más si anduviera derecho. Normalmente no habla conmigo, y a mí me gusta el modo que tenemos de no hablarnos. Hay algo tranquilizador en su modo de cruzar la cocina cojeando, con una media sonrisa mientras gesticula con la mano.

Marie continúa ocupada en la otra habitación; está hablando con la pareja que desea adoptar a un niño. Entonces es cuando veo que Stain me observa y se inclina hacia mí. Su columna vertebral chirría como una vieja puerta metálica. Finalmente me dice:

-¡No te preocupes, pequeño! En la vida todo viene y va, ya se sabe. Uno siempre sale adelante, aunque le cueste su tiempo. Yo perdí el empleo pocas semanas antes del día más frío de la historia y, poco después, mi mujer me puso de patitas a la calle. Y pensar que había aceptado volver al consultorio por ella. Yo, que soñaba con llegar a ser músico, tuve que renunciar a mis aspiraciones artísticas porque no llegábamos a fin de mes. Y sirvió de muy poco.

-¿Y qué sucedió para que el consultorio te rechazara?

-Verás, resulta que el hábito no hace al monje. Como doctor pasaba más horas delante del teclado de la máquina de escribir de mi oficina que ayudando pacientes…..Y además bebía un poco de whisky, el justo y necesario para obtener un hermoso timbre de voz…..Pero esa gente no entiende nada de música ¿sabes? Al final me pidieron que me marchara. Y vaya, tuve la mala idea de contarle el por qué a mi mujer. El resto ya lo conoces…. Entonces gasté el poco dinero que me quedaba bebiendo whisky. Fue lo que me salvó la vida, ya lo sabes.

Me encanta el modo que tiene de decir "ya lo sabes". Adopta un tono muy solemne para contarme que el whisky le "ha salvado la vida"

-Aquel famoso 16 de abril de 1874, el frío me quebró la columna vertebral; tan solo el calor del alcohol que ingiero desde esos sombríos acontecimientos impidió que me congelara del todo. Soy el único mendigo que se salvó; el resto de mis compañeros murieron de frío.

Se quita el abrigo y me pide que le mire la espalda. Me incomoda un poco, pero no me siento capaz de negarme.

-Para reparar la parte rota, la doctora Marie me injertó un pedazo de columna vertebral musical cuyos huesos afinó ella misma. Si me doy en la espalda con un martillo, puedo tocar música. Suena muy bien, pero, por otro lado, ando como cangrejo. Anda, toca algo si quieres- me dice alargándome su pequeño martillo.

-¡No sé tocar nada!

-Espera, espera, vamos a cantar un poco, ya verás qué bien suena.

Y se pone a cantar "Oh When the Saints" acompañándose con su osófono. Su voz reconforta como un cálido y esplendoroso fuego de chimenea en una noche de invierno.

Mientras se marcha, abre una alforja repleta de huevos de gallina

-¿Por qué cargas con todos esos huevos?

-Por qué están llenos de recuerdos….Mi mujer los cocinaba de maravilla. Me basta cocer uno para tener la impresión de que vuelvo a estar con ella

-¿Y los cocinas igual de bien?

-No, me salen cosas infames, pero eso me permite reavivar los recuerdos con mayor facilidad. Coge uno si quieres.

-No quiero que te falte ningún recuerdo

-No te preocupes por mí, tengo demasiados. Tú todavía no lo sabes pero algún día te alegrará mucho abrir el zurrón y encontrar un recuerdo de tu infancia.

Mientras tanto, lo que si sé es que tan pronto como resonaron los acordes menores de "Oh When the Saints", las brumas de mis preocupaciones se disiparon durante varias horas.

A partir de mi quinto cumpleaños, la doctora dejó de mostrarme a sus clientes. Pocas cosas han sucedido desde entonces, pero lo cierto es que vivo lleno de incertidumbre, cada día me hago más preguntas, y siento que necesito obtener algunas respuestas.

Ha crecido en mí el deseo de descubrir la ciudad, lo que hay en la parte baja de la colina, y ese deseo se está convirtiendo en una obsesión. Desde aquí percibo su rugido misterioso en cuanto me subo al tejado de la casa, a solas con la noche. La luz de la luna envuelve las calles del corazón de la ciudad con una aureola azucarada que sueño con mordisquear.

Marie, consiente de mi curiosidad, no deja de repetirme que muy pronto llegará el día de enfrentarme a la vida en la ciudad y a sus habitantes.

-No es bueno que te entusiasmes tanto. Cada latido de tu corazón es un pequeño milagro, ya lo sabes. El arreglo es frágil y debes ser cuidadoso. El sistema debería mejorar con tu crecimiento, pero tendrás que ser paciente.

-¿Cuántas vueltas de la aguja de las horas va a llevar eso?

-Unas cuantas….. unas cuantas. Quisiera que tu corazón se fortalezca un poco más antes de soltarlo a la calle.

Debo reconocerlo, mi corazón me causa algunas preocupaciones. Es la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo. No soporto que nadie lo toque salvo Marie. Es ella quien, con la ayuda de una pequeña llave, me da cuerda todas las mañanas. Si cojo frío, los ataques de tos me provocan dolor por culpa de los engranajes, que se retuercen como si fueran a atravesarme la piel. Detesto el ruido de vajilla rota que hace todo eso.

Pero mi mayor preocupación es el desajuste horario. Cuando llega la noche, ese tic-tac resuena por todo mi cuerpo y me impide conciliar el sueño, lo que provoca que esté muerto de cansancio a media tarde o eufórico en plena noche. Sin embargo, no soy ni un hámster, ni un vampiro, solo un insomne.

A modo de revancha, como sucede a menudo con la gente que padecemos alguna enfermedad, tengo derecho a alguna contrapartida agradable. Para calmar mi insomnio, Marie viene a mi habitación y me recita nanas encantadas, mientras sujeta una taza de chocolate caliente. A veces se queda en mi habitación hasta el amanecer mientras me acaricia los engranajes con la punta de sus dedos. Marie es muy dulce. "Love is dangerous for your tiny hearth", repite de forma hipnótica. Diríase que recital as fórmulas de algún viejo libro de hechizos para que concilie el sueño. Me encanta escuchar cómo resuena su voz bajo el cielo estrellado. Sin embargo, hay veces en que el susurro "Love is dangerous for your tiny hearth" me resulta inquietante y me gustaría escuchar otra cosa.

* * *

Llegó el momento: el día en que cumplo 10 años, la doctora Marie acepta por fin llevarme a la ciudad. Hace mucho tiempo que se lo pido…. Y, sin embargo, no puedo evitar que me asalte la duda. Estoy nervioso y retraso la partida hasta el último momento, ordeno mis cosas y voy de una habitación a otra.

Acompaño a la doctora hasta el sótano, donde me fijo por primera vez en una estantería llena de tarros. Algunos llevan la etiqueta "lágrimas 1850-1857", otros están llenos de "manzanas del jardín".

-¿De quién son todas esas lágrimas?- le pregunto.

-Son mías. Cuando lloro, recojo mis lágrimas en un frasco y las almaceno en este sótano para hacer cócteles.

-Pero ¿cómo es posible que produzcas tantas?

-En mi juventud, un embrión se equivocó de dirección al querer encontrar mi vientre. Encalló en una de las trompas, provocando una hemorragia interna. Aquel día me convertí en una mujer estéril. Me alegra y me satisface ayudar a dar a luz a las otras mujeres, pero he llorado mucho por ello. De todos modos, estoy mucho mejor desde que llegaste tú….

Me avergüenza haberle hecho esa pregunta.

-Fue un día triste, un día en que no dejaba de llorar hasta que me di cuenta de que me reconfortaba beberme mis propias lágrimas. Poco después descubrí que sabían mejor si las mezclaba con licor de manzana. Pero no hay que beber nunca cuando uno está en estado normal, en ese caso ya no se logra estar contento sin beber y se forma un círculo vicioso y uno ya no para de llorar para poder beberse las lágrimas.

-Te pasas el tiempo curando a la gente, pero ahogas tus heridas en el alcohol de tus lágrimas, ¿Por qué?

-No te preocupes por eso, me parece que hoy tenemos que bajar a la ciudad, hay un cumpleaños que festejar, ¿verdad?-dice ella esforzándose en sonreír.

* * *

La historia de las lágrimas de Marie me ha afectado mucho y mientras descendemos por la colina estoy tan distraído pensando en ello que apenas soy consciente de que hoy es el día en que conoceré la ciudad. Sin embargo, en cuanto Edimburgo aparece ante mi vista, mis sueños y mi excitación me asaltan de nuevo.

¡Me siento como Cristóbal Colón cuando descubrió América! El laberinto enrevesado de calles me atrae como un imán. Las casas se apoyan unas sobre otras, apuntando hacia el cielo y estrechándolo. ¡Corro por las calles empinadas! Diríase que un simple soplido podría derribar la ciudad entera como quien derrumba un juego de dominó dispuesto en una larga fila. ¡Corro! ¡Los árboles se han quedado plantados en lo alto de la colina, pero la ciudad está llena de gente que emerge por todas partes! ¡las mujeres visten hermosos trajes de amapola y vestidos con formas floreadas! Hay muchas mujeres asomadas en los balcones observando el colorido y vívido mercado de la plaza de Saint Salisbury.

Dejo que la ciudad me engulla, hay un ruido de cascos que repiquetean contra el asfalto, el murmullo de las voces que se entremezclan me cautiva. De repente se oye sonar la campana de la iglesia, que emite un sonido que me recuerda al ruido de mi corazón, aunque este es un sonido alto y sin complejos.

-¿ese es mi padre?

-No, no, ese no es tu padre… es el canon de las trece horas, solo suena una vez al día-responde Marie sin aliento.

Atravesamos la plaza y giramos por un pequeño callejón. Se oye una música melancólica y algo maliciosa. Esa melodía me emociona, me produce sensaciones contradictorias, como cuando llueve y luce el sol al mismo tiempo.

-Es un organillo hermoso ¿verdad?- dice Marie- Este instrumento funciona más o menos del mismo modo que tu corazón, sin duda por eso te gusta tanto. Es un instrumento mecánico que transmite muchas emociones desde su interior.

En ese momento, llega hasta nosotros el sonido más encantador que pueda existir y, para mi sorpresa, la cosa no termina ahí. Una muchacha minúscula con aspecto hermoso de árbol en flor, con cabello rosado y tez blanca se adelanta y se pone a cantar. El sonido de su voz recuerda al canto de un ruiseñor y lo complementa con palabras.

_He perdido mis gafas, en realidad no me las quise poner, hacen que mi cara parezca ridícula, una cara de gallardete…con gafas._

Su corta y lisa melena enmarca su rostro. Su nariz, perfectamente delineada, es tan diminuta que me pregunto cómo conseguirá respirar; en mi opinión, está ahí solo de adorno. Baila como un pajarillo en equilibrio sobre tacones de aguja, andamios femeninos. Sus ojos son inmensos; uno puede perderse mientras escruta su interior. Y en ellos se lee una determinación feroz. Alza la cabeza con porte altivo, como una bailaora de flamenco en miniatura. Sus pechos parecen un par de merengues tan bien cocidos que sería pecado no comérselos ahí mismo.

_No me importa ver borroso cuando canto y cuando beso, prefiero tener los ojos cerrados._

Me invade una sensación de euforia. La presencia de esta joven muchacha me produce un carrusel de emociones como si estuviera montado en un tiovivo. Un tiovivo que me da miedo a la vez que me atrae. El olor a algodón de azúcar y polvo me seca la garganta.

De repente, me pongo a cantar como si protagonizara un musical. La doctora Marie me mira con aire reprobatorio, como cuando me dice: saca-ahora-mismo-tus-manos-de-mi-cocina.

_Oh, mi pequeño incendio, permítame mordisquear su ropa, desmenuzarla a buenas dentelladas, escupirlas como confeti para besarla bajo una lluvia….. ¿_He oído bien, confeti?

La mirada de Marie es rotunda

_No veo más que fuego, con solo unos pasos puedo perderme a lo lejos, tan lejos en mi calle que no me atreva ya siquiera a mirar derecho a los ojos del cielo, no veo más que fuego._

_-yo la guiaré hasta el exterior de su cabeza, yo seré sus gafas y usted mi cerilla._

_-tengo que confesarle algo: lo escucho, pero no lograría reconocerle jamás aunque estuviera sentado entre un par de viejecitos…_

_-nos frotaremos el uno contra el otro hasta chamuscarnos el esqueleto, y cuando el reloj de mi corazón dé las doce en punto arderemos, sin necesidad de abrir los ojos._

_-lo sé, soy una mente ardiente, pero cuando la música se detiene, me cuesta abrir los ojos, me enciendo como una cerilla y mis párpados queman con mil fuegos hasta romper mis gafas, sin pensar siquiera en abrir los ojos._

En el momento en que nuestras voces se funden en un solo canto, su tacón se atasca entre dos adoquines, trastabilla como peonza al final de su carrera y cae sobre la calzada congelada. Es una caída cómica pero violenta, y la joven se ha lastimado. La sangre resbala sobre su vestido de plumas de ave. Recuerda a una gaviota herida. Incluso desparramada sobre el adoquinado, la muchacha me resulta conmovedora. Con dificultad se pone unas gafas con varillas torcidas, y tantea el suelo como si fuese una sonámbula. Su madre la coge de la mano con más firmeza de la que usan los padres habitualmente; digamos que la retiene de la mano.

Intento decirle algo, pero las palabras permanecen mudas en mi garganta. Me pregunto cómo unos ojos tan grandes y maravillosos pueden funcionar mal, hasta el punto de que la muchacha se caiga y tropiece con todo.

La doctora Marie y la madre de la joven intercambian unas palabras, como si fueran las dueñas de dos perros que acaban de pelearse

* * *

Mi corazón sigue acelerado, me cuesta retomar el aliento. Tengo la impresión de que el reloj se hincha y va a salir expulsado por mi garganta. ¿Que tiene esta muchacha que me provoca estos sentimientos? ¿está hecha de chocolate? pero ¿qué me ocurre?

Intento mirarla a los ojos pero no puedo dejar de admirar su hermosa boca. No sospechaba que se pudiera pasar tanto tiempo observando una boca.

De repente, el cu-cu de mi corazón empieza a sonar muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte que cuando sufro una crisis. Siento que mis engranajes giran a toda velocidad, como si me ahogara. El carillón me revienta los tímpanos, me tapo los oídos pero el tic-tac resuena en el interior, haciéndose insoportable. Las agujas me rebanarán el cuello. La doctora Marie intenta calmarme con gestos discretos, como si intentara atrapar a un pobre canario en su jaula. Tengo un calor asfixiante

Me habría gustado parecer un águila real o una gaviota majestuosa, pero en lugar de eso, aparezco como un pobre canario perturbado y confundido por sus propios sobresaltos. Espero que la pequeña cantante no me haya visto. Mi tic-tac resuena seco, mis ojos se abren, y mi nariz se alza al cielo. La doctora Marie me sujeta por el cuello de mi camisa, después me agarra del brazo y mis talones se despegan ligeramente del suelo.

-¿Volvemos a casa de inmediato! ¡asustas a todo el mundo! ¡a todo el mundo!

Parece furiosa e inquieta a la vez. Me siento avergonzado. Al mismo tiempo rememoro las imágenes de la joven muchacha que canta sin gafas y mira el sol de frente. Y entonces ocurre: me enamoro. En el interior de mi reloj es el día más caluroso de la historia

Después de un cuarto de hora de ajustes a mi corazón y una buena sopa de fideos, recupero mi estado normal.

La doctora Marie tiene un gesto cansado, como cuando después de horas y horas cantando no consigue que me duerma, aunque esta vez tiene aire más concienzudo.

-Recuerda que tu corazón no es más que una prótesis, es infinitamente más frágil que un corazón normal, y temo que siempre va a ser así. Los mecanismos de tu reloj no filtran las emociones como lo harían los tejidos de un corazón normal. Es absolutamente necesario que seas prudente. Lo que ha ocurrido en la ciudad cuando has visto a esa pequeña cantante confirma lo que me temía: el amor es demasiado peligroso para ti.

-Me encanta contemplar su boca.

-¡No digas eso!

-Su rostro es hermoso, con esa sonrisa resplandeciente que provoca que uno quiera contemplarla mucho rato.

-No te das cuenta, te lo tomas como si no tuviera importancia. Pero lo que haces es jugar con fuego, un juego peligroso, sobre todo si se tiene un corazón de madera. Te duelen los engranajes cuando toses ¿verdad?

-Sí.

- Pues bien, ese es un sufrimiento insignificante si lo comparas con el que puede originar el amor. Algún día, es posible que tengas que pagar un precio muy alto por todo el placer y la alegría que el amor provoca. Y cuanto más intensamente ames, más intenso será el dolor futuro. Conocerás la angustia de los celos, de la incomprensión, la sensación de rechazo y de injusticia. Sentirás el frío hasta los huesos, y tu sangre formará cubitos de hielo que notarás correr bajo tu piel. La mecánica de tu corazón explotará. Yo misma te instalé este reloj, conozco perfectamente los límites de su funcionamiento. Como mucho posible que resista la intensidad del placer, pero no es lo bastante sólido para aguantar los placeres del amor.

Marie sonríe tristemente, con el rictus que siempre la acompaña, pero en esta ocasión no hay ni rastro de cólera.

* * *

Y AQUÍ SE ACABA EL CAPI 2, nos leemos dentro de pronto, o cuando quiera actualizar LOL ok no

intentaré hacerlo rápido, por cierto

¿alguno ha savido algo de Jumbiie Hanna?

parece desaparecida (uuuuu iiiiiiiii uuuuuuuuuu) música de suspenso*

como sea, gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y espero le aya gustado

sin más

Dany-chan FUERA


End file.
